Happy Ending
by Vengeful15Brothers21
Summary: Forever hurting, and forever running... Both Sasuke and Naruto lost the little happiness they had, only to find it again... in each other. [Possible SasuNaru] [May contain YaoiYuri]


**© 2007 Vengeful15Brothers21**

**Yo! I have a new idea that I'm going to throw out there… and hopefully it will be more successful than my other failed story attempt… -cries-**

**Warning(s): **READ THEM!!! Hints of SasuHina, possible SasuNaruSasu, possible KibaHina, possible TemShikaIno(Triangle),LOTS of crewed up relationships, Yaoi implications (which could lead to shounen-ai), possible Yuri implications, language, and slight sexually suggestive themes.

I want to make sure you read those NOW! I will not stand for you complaining at me because I made some cracked up pairing like AsuHina… Which I would never do because that's just weird. O.O And don't think that I'll tolerate you stupid homophobes out there flaming my story because two guys (or girls) kissed. GET OVER YOURSELVES. If you don't like it, read this now THERE WILL BE YAOI AND/OR YURI IN THIS FIC! Got it…? Good… but do note, that there MIGHT not be definite final pairings, but a lot of experiments, because all humans do that (especially high school-ers). I say this because I am undecided if I should let any characters get together, or just have everything stay on friendship levels.

Another thing… I have the love for Orochimaru in which I hate making him the bad guy when I have an opportunity to make him different. Every AU fic I have read, Orochimaru is always an evil bastard, raping either Sasuke, or Naruto, or both… There will be none of that in my story! I love Orochimaru too much for that… at the moment.

AND there might be some character bashing… Hell, I might bash a lot of them. I love majority of the characters on there so don't take it the wrong way if I make your favorite character look bad. -rolls her eyes-

**Disclaimer: **Yea… I don't own them… -cough- If I did… Itachi would sooo not be wearing any clothes…

**---**

Another day, another year, another chance… Never did he think that he would be able to be in a place like this. Never did he think that he would be lucky enough to come here. People rushed passed him, talking in excited voices. Some of them rung louder than the other. Some stood out side of the school doors, chattering away. A lot of other kids stood at the door about 20 yards away from them. There were other students at the east door, and some were at the west. Hell, some even went into the school through the doors on the track field.

He, however, was just standing on the stair way. He had come in through the east door, which is always opened until 9:00 to allow in any early students (who came for tutoring, a sport, or another activity), or those who came late. He saw some of them going down stairs, probably to their lockers in the basement, or to sneak up the unmonitored stairways on the other side of the school. He sighed and pushed away from the railing, walking towards the doors. The guard, who was sitting there, looked at him boredly, not saying anything to him as he passed.

The boy walked down to the main office, and waited for the receptionist to notice him. She did in record time.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun! There you are!" She said cheerfully, reaching down to some papers besides her. She flipped her long, sandy brown hair out of her face and looked to the boy standing in front of her. "Okay, here are you information. The orange slip is your schedule and your pass for the lunch room. You'll get your picture taken for your lunch ID tomorrow. This paper is you locker combination. It's on the third floor at that end," She pointed to the left of her, knowing that he would understand what she meant. "Have a good first day okay?"

The boy smiled gratefully, walking out of the office and to the main stairway right in front of him. After going up three floors (which was 6 flight of stairs), the boy took a left, hearing the bell ring in the distance. He looked up to the clock along the wall. It was now 8: 21. Wow, the bell was off by a minute. He snickered and walked down the hall, looking at his paper. There were two choices now. He could go left or right. He walked up to the first locker, and looked at the next one. When he realized that the numbers counted up to the right, he went that way. He stopped for a moment, hearing the loud chattering of the students who finally reached the top floor. He wasn't the first one up here; there was a group of five, right next to his locker.

At first, he was scared to go to close, wondering if he'd get jumped on his first day. He wasn't in the mood for a fight at the moment. He noticed that it was a group of girls and one guy. He blinked and looked to the girls. They didn't seem to mean… at the moment.

"Um… excuse me…" He said in a timid voice. He was even shocked by his silent voice. The one in front of him didn't seem to hear him but the one with her did.

"Akemi, get out of the way!" The girl said playfully, tugging away the dark skinned girl. She, Akemi, looked behind her, seeing the new boy. She smiled at him sweetly as she moved.

"Sorry." She then looked back to her friend and continued their conversation. The boy noticed that most of them were already done, but decided to stay and talk. He placed his sweater in the locker, not wanting to carry it around since he'd get hot in the school. He shut his locker, fixing his backpack on his back. He looked up to the clock. It was now 8:26. Not much time had passed but oh well. He sighed and walked down the hall to the stairs at the end of his hall way (not the main stairs this time), and walked down to the first floor. He walked around the school a bit, looking for his class and to explore. He had at least 10 minutes before class officially started.

After walking for about 4 minutes, he heard the 5-minute warning bell ring through out the school. The boy looked up to the clock, sighing dramatically. He went back over to where his first class was, and walked into the door. He smiled a bit, admiring the size of the gym. Maybe, just maybe, in this school, he'd finally find his happy ending…

_**Happy Ending**_

**Starting Over  
**

_The art of living is more like wrestling than dancing._

_-Marcus Aurelius_

The bell rung, signaling the beginning of another day. Today was a special day however. It was the beginning of the second marking period. Some students were chatting happily, their words ringing in his ears. He could only assume they got their report card. And by the sound of it, some of them were happy, while others didn't seem so enthusiastic. Yet, he was just standing their, void of happiness. He could only feel nervousness and a bit of sadness. Why? Why would he feel sad and nervous at a time like this? Well, there was only one logical answer. He was –

"Hey! Guys, we got a new student in here with us. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

- The new kid…

Naruto shifted his deep blue gaze around the gym floor, looking at all the eyes focused on him now. All the students were dressed in outfits of all the same color. They were either in Black shorts with the red words "Konoha High" written across the right thigh, and "Shinobi" written on the left thigh. The shorts could have also been red, with the school labels in black. Then, there was the long black or red sweat pants with "Konoha Shinobi" written on the ass. There were no males in that… they'd just feel weird. The shirts were ranging from black, to red, or white. He assumed it was a uniform of some sort. (1)

"He just transferred here, and someone's gonna have to show him around." The lazy looking teacher began to speak again, his dark eyes flickering down to the book in his hands. (2) Naruto looked back up to him, shifting his book bag a bit on his shoulder. "I'll get a locker for you." The man said before shoving his hands into his dark blue sweat pants pocket. He turned and walked back to the desk, his nose planted in his book. Naruto vaguely wondered how he didn't crash into anything.

"Hey! Newbie!"

Naruto blinked and turned around, looking at the person who talked to him. It was a boy with dark brown hair and wide, mischievous brown eyes. He grinned at Naruto with abnormally sharp canines. "Yo, the name's Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba" He said and then jerked his thumb in the direction of the two boys behind him. "That is Nara Shikamaru." A boy with lazy brown eyes waved at him. The boy's eyes shifted to the ceiling almost as if he was used to looking up. His long spiky hair shook in its pony tail as his head moved. Kiba then nodded in another boy's direction. He was a bit on the chubby side, with spiky, sandy brown hair and small eyes. "He would be Akimichi Choji." Kiba smirked at Naruto. "And you're Naruto, right?" Kiba held his hand out, waiting for the blond to take it.

Naruto, who was greatly confused as to why he was being spoken so early, reached out and took the male's hand, shaking it briefly. "Yea, that's me."

Kiba smirked and slapped Naruto on the back, making the boy blanch. "Don't be so uptight!" He laughed, realizing that their teacher had come up behind them. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked down to Kiba and smiled down at him behind that weird mask he wore. His lone eye curved upwards, his other one being covered by a pitch black bandana wrapped around his head, clashing with the color of his hair. "Okay Naruto, here's your locker number and combination." He said, handing the blond a small slip of paper. "I suggest writing that down in your planner. Anyways," Kakashi handed him a packet of papers, "The front page is an order form for you gym uniform. There are a list of rules for this class, safety precautions, and consent forms. All you have to do is sign them and get it back to me by the end of the week. Go put your things away and come back and have fun. It's a free week today so we won't be doing anything right now." Kakashi nodded to him and walked off.

Kiba looked over the boy's shoulders at his locker number and grinned. "Come on, I'll show you to your locker, and I'll give you a tour of the students in here." He said, dragging the blond off and across the gym floor, where the other class was currently trying to get over their fatigue. The gym was a big one, with a moveable wall to separate the gym classes. (3) The wall was retracted at the time, letting one see the full size of the gym. Naruto's gym class was on the side where the girl's locker room was, and the boy's locker room was on the other side, so Kiba and Naruto had to walk across the floor.

Naruto found the teacher on the other side pretty weird. ("He'll attack you about your 'youth' if he catches you right now." Kiba had said just about four seconds ago. "Since you're new, it'll be worse than what other students get.") He wore a bright green jumpsuit, and had the most ridiculous hair he has ever seen. The thing that creeped him out the most would have to be the man's large caterpillar eyebrows. Seriously… just how big could they get?!

Naruto looked around the locker room that they were now in as Kiba talked about the guys and girls in his class. He let his mind wander a bit, still listening to Kiba rant. He Inuzuka walked up to a locker and stopped, looking at it. He nudged at Naruto's side, getting the blonde's attention.

"What number was it again?"

Naruto blinked, trying to register what Kiba had asked him. How long had he spaced out for? Not very long since the clock on the wall read 8:41. "Huh?"

"You're locker number… duh."

"Oh! Um…" Naruto dug into his pocket, fishing around for the slip of paper. "Err, B297"

Kiba nodded and moved away from the locker, going over to the next row. He stopped, looking at the numbers of the locker. "Here ya go, Newbie."

Naruto nodded silently, looking down to the slip of paper, placing his fingers against the cool dial. He began to put in his combination with relative ease, popping open the locker. He placed his backpack in side, and closed the locker. He turned back to Kiba, walking towards the exit of the locker room.

"Well, I must say," Kiba started, pushing the door open for Naruto to walk out. The blond shifted past his chest, looking up to Kiba (who was at least 4 inches taller than him) curiously. "You opened that lock pretty well on the first try. Even _I _had trouble opening mine on the first day."

Naruto looked away from his hastily, not wanting to comment on that. Kiba noticed his silence and blinked. He shrugged and once again began pointing out the people Naruto should look out for. After a couple of minutes, Kiba's eyes landed on a group of people sitting down on the gym floor, and his eyes hardened.

"Ah, just the people I was looking for." He said bitterly, catching the blonde's immediate attention. "Those three over there…" Naruto leaned back to look past Kiba, seeing two girls and one guy sitting on the floor. One girl had really long blond hair, held into a high pony tail that cascaded down her back. She had wide, almost flirtatious, blue eyes that stared dreamily into the face of the boy next to her. The other girl had lively green eyes, which seemed to sparkle more with every word that flew out of her mouth (and that was a lot of words…). What really struck Naruto as odd, was her really bright bubblegum pink hair. Not to mention that it was natural… he could tell… Then his eyes looked to the boy. He had "Goth" written all over him. He wore all back at the moment, that clashed against his pale yet creamy skin. His black hair framed his face, and hateful obsidian eyes.

"What about them?"

"Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino, are the Vice-President, and President of the fashion club." He started, staring at the blond boy. Naruto only nodded; confusion still in his eyes as he looked at the now talking Ino and the dreamy looking Sakura. "They are the biggest bitches you will ever find. Since you're new, just stay away from them until you make a reputation for yourself." Naruto nodded. He really hated people like that but he did think that both girls were attractive. "The _heartthrob_ sitting in between them is none other than Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto wondered why Kiba had such a bitter tone. He gazed at Sasuke, looking at the other boy. He was sitting there; looking like death was coming for him. From the way that the two girls were pestering him, he couldn't help but wonder if they were going to be the death of him. He looked back to Kiba, curiosity shinning in his blue orbs. "What's so special about him?"

Kiba scoffed a bit, folding his arms as he took Naruto back to their side of the gym. He plopped down against the wall, grinning as Shikamaru grunted. "Oh shut it, Nara." He said playfully, watching as the lazy boy grunted and rolled on to his side, trying to sleep. He looked back to Naruto, the bitterness returning to his voice. "Uchiha is the smartest, and the quietest boy you'll ever meet. I don't think I even remember what his voice sounds like. He ha-."

"You knew him before this?"

Kiba blinked faintly. "Yea, we went to the same elementary and middle school together. It's kind of funny."

"Wow, so you two are close?"

"Close?! HAH!" Kiba crossed his arms. "This school, the middle school and the elementary school are all advanced schools. They are all connected. When you go to our elementary, you automatically get placed in the middle school, and you'll go there without any papers…and it's the same with the middle school. So, I'm familiar with a lot of the students here."

"Ahh, I see."

"Anyways, last year, we had a lot of classes together. For some odd reason, they decided to stop giving us separate classes. They decided to keep the homerooms together, so we all kept going to the same classes… So I know him, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and a couple other guys who I'll introduce to you another time. Wait, what lunch hour do you have?"

Naruto started at him blankly.

"Don't tell me you all had the same lunch hour…" Kiba said incredulously.

"… It was a small school."

"Ahh, I see, well we have three lunch hours here. A 4th hour lunch, 6th hour, and 8th hour. Lemme see your schedule."

Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out the bright orange paper. Kiba looked it over momentarily and nodded. "You have 4th hour lunch. I have that too, along with Choji and Shikamaru."

Naruto nodded, feeling a bit better since he had someone to talk to now. "Oi, you never told me what's so special about Sasuke."

"Oh, right. Well, just look at him!" Naruto looked, yet he still couldn't see anything. He stared blankly at Sasuke, causing Kiba to sweat-drop. He sighed and then placed on a really girly face and spoke in a high pitched voice. "Sasuke-kun is the sexiest man alive!" He added a loud squeal that caused Shikamaru to grunt besides him, telling him to shut up and be gay somewhere else. Kiba shoved him and brought his attentions back to Naruto. "All the girls love him. He's silent, smart and just so cool!"

"Is that from you or the girls?"

"The girls."

"Figures."

"Anyways, Sasuke and I were always on the wrong foot. Well, we actually started out pretty close in elementary, until something happened to him, and then he just closed away from me completely. I don't know what happened, I was too young to understand the news, or even read the news paper… he was about… 5 at the time. I wasn't a good reader back then. I just grew bitter towards him, so I moved on." He said, shrugging it off.

Naruto nodded, looking around the gym floor. Every one seemed to be enjoying themselves by either playing a sport or just sitting around. He could see Sasuke get up and walk away from the girls, who followed him like he was god. Naruto automatically didn't like him. He didn't know why but something told him to stay away from the boy, while another part told him to go and talk to him. Naruto shrugged off the feeling, only to be snapped out of his thoughts.

"Look out!"

Naruto ducked instinctively, hearing a loud thud as a soccer ball bounced off the wall right where his head was located. He could hear a loud "WOAH!" come from Kiba next to him. Naruto raised his head and watched the ball roll in the hands of a dark skinned girl. He blinked and looked up to her, realizing it was that girl that was by his locker. She looked down at him, her brown eyes looking apologetic.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." She then looked behind her and a boy who was walking around nervously. "Damn it Sensui! I told you to stop being so stupid!" She snapped, and then looked back to Naruto sweetly. "Care to join us?" She asked. Naruto cocked his head to the side, but grinned afterwards. He nodded and got up, standing across from her.

"What are we playing?"

She shrugged, "A sort of 'Keep-Away' game. All we have to do is keep it away from Sensui, by passing it to each other, since _he_," She paused to glare at the boy once again, "Is the idiot who kicked it away."

"Oh… Who else is playing?" Naruto looked at the girl, who pushed her dark brown hair behind her ears.

"Well, Sensui, Ahou, Makino, and Sakurako." She said, pointing them out one at a time. Naruto nodded. The girl smiled. "By the way, I'm Mishiro Akemi."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said, catching the ball as she threw it to him.

"Well Naru-chan," Naruto twitched at the name, glaring at her a bit. She only grinned in return. "You think you can handle it?"

"I'll try…" He grinned and placed the ball on the ground, watching as Sullivan began running towards him.

So far, so good… His first day of school was going perfectly.

---

Naruto blinked, looking at the teacher in front of him. The man was slightly tanned with a cigarette sticking from the corner of his lips. A slight shiver ran up Naruto's spine though he brushed it off. He didn't know that teachers could smoke in school! The man was scribbling something down, not yet noticing the blond next to him. Said blond cleared his throat. He watched as the tanned hand stopped moving. The owner looked up to Naruto slowly. Deep blue eyes meet with dark brown. The teacher stared at him in confusion and then recognition appeared on his face.

"Ah, you must be the new student." He said, placing down his pen, and held out his hand. "You're schedule?"

Naruto nodded and reached in his pockets for the bright orange schedule he was given earlier that day. The teacher only glimpsed at it and nodded. He jerked his head to the side, trying to let the sudden wind blow away the whips of smoke in front of him. Seriously… that was going to kill someone… He held up his hand, looking up to the blond from his chair. The Uzumaki took his teacher's hand, which was surprisingly cold. The teacher chuckled, almost as if reading the blonde's thoughts.

"Sorry about my hands. I freeze easily." He chuckled once more. "Asuma, at your service kiddo." He smiled warmly at the student, which only made Naruto feel a bit more comfortable around the man. "Have a seat anywhere that's open, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto nodded and shuffled over to a seat next to Shikamaru, who was in this class with him. The boy had his head on the desk, staring lazily towards the front. Asuma stood from his desk as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The man put out his cigarette and began to teach. Naruto listened to all the teacher could teach to them. They were going over a bit of chemistry, including certain chemical bonds, and genetic crap, like alleles, punnet squares, and other things. Asuma wasn't a truly frightful teacher. No one even dared to talk during his lesson (it seems that they held a lot of respect for him). When he was done teaching, he'd hand out a worksheet for them to do, which would be due the next day at the beginning of class. That was when everyone was allowed to talk or do whatever for the last 10 minutes.

The blond turned to Shikamaru who was lazily writing answers down on his sheet. Naruto blinked and looked at his own sheet. Wow, this stuff was actually easy! The blond grinned, staring at the vocabulary words;

_1. Covalent Bonds, Ionic Bonds:_

Naruto wrote down the answers, looking back at Shikamaru who was watching him work silently. "Yes?"

Shikamaru blinked and looked up to him, raising an eyebrow. "Do I need a reason to look?"

Naruto blinked, not expecting that answer. "No but… I mean… you're just staring at the paper…"

"Bored…"

"What?"

"I'm bored. I was thinking and when I do I tend to stop looking around." He said, sitting up to stretch. Naruto raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Well now, wasn't this boy… interesting? Naruto flipped over his sheet, scribbling down answers on the back side before putting down his paper. He then looked back at Shikamaru and the lazy boy's paper before his eyes widened.

"Damn you are so stupid!" He yelled, getting majority of the class to look at him. If Shikamaru wasn't so lazy, he'd be laughing his ass off.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at your answer!" Naruto grabbed the sheet and put them in front of Shikamaru's face. That actually got the boy to laugh. Shikamaru smirked and held Naruto by his hair and lowered his head to the table. He placed his head next to Naruto's jerking it in Asuma's direction.

"He never really checks these." He whispered, "As long as you have something written down he doesn't care." Shikamaru let go of Naruto's hair and leaned back, and then started staring at his paper once more. "And what's wrong with my paper?"

Naruto sat up and sent him a mock glare. "A Covalent Bond is a _threesome_?!"

Shikamaru grinned. "Well, you could compare those two concepts."

"And how the hell do you do that?"

"Think of it as a way to remember. In Covalent Bond, molecules share electrons, just as two people have to share the third."

Naruto blinked. Even though Shikamaru explained it in a dull way, thinking about it, the blond actually got it. He sighed and looked at the slightly taller male incredulously. "Do you actually pass this class?"

"With flying colors."

Somehow… Naruto just couldn't believe that…

---

Naruto sighed. Wasn't this great? Here he was, currently located in the front of the Spanish class, staring at a class full of mostly empty desks. He knew that there should be more kids than this! Well… he did get to class early… and the bell didn't ring yet so they still had time. Sighing heavily, the boy walked to the back of the class where the teacher kept his desk. He walked past a tall dark haired boy with deep pit black eyes. Naruto paid little attention to him and walked up to the desk, trying to get the silver haired man's attention.

Luckily… or not… he received that mans attention right away.

"Oh, oh, oh! What do we have here?!" He bellowed, spinning on his chair to face Naruto. The wide grin on his face fell as soon as he spotted the blond.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"You… You're not a girl."

A thick heavy silence fell over the two males. The only sound in the room was the chatter of students that were now slowly filling in.

"Jiraiya-sensei, not everyone is a girl… if you didn't notice." A boy said, walking up behind the two with a brightly fake smile plastered on his pale face.

The man, Jiraiya, sighed. "I know I know… Sad isn't it?" The boy shook his head and sat down right in front of the desk, which counted as the back of the class. "So, you're the new kid, huh?" Naruto nodded dumbly, looking up when the man stood. He was tall… "Alrighty then, kid. Have a seat next to Tigre, here, and I'll get back to you in a moment."

Naruto looked over to the boy who spoke once before. His name was Tigre? That sounded kind of like Tiger… He sat down next to the raven haired boy who turned in his seat to look at him. "Hey, the name's Sai. Jiraiya-sensei gives us Spanish names to go by in the class. My Spanish name is Tigre, which means Tiger… Just so there's no confusion."

Naruto nodded, "Naruto," he said, holding his hand out to Sai, thinking over the boy's explanation. That made sense. Jiraiya came back to him, setting down two stapled pieces of paper on his desk. "Alright, pick a name from the list and we'll use that."

Naruto looked down to the paper, hearing the bell ring. He barely had any time to flip through it but he already had an idea of what he wanted. He was stuck between Bonbon, Aguila, and Dinero. He figured he's pick Dinero since it seemed funnier. Having told Jiraiya his choice, the man grinned and took the paper back.

"Hola clase. Tienen tarea para mi."(4) He started, walking to the front of the class. Naruto watched as kids automatically began shuffling their papers, passing in a single sheet towards the front. Jiraiya began passing out about three sets of papers per row, and then collected the homework after. He then began to say something about a Warm Up on a half sheet of paper. Naruto looked down to the paper and blinked.

_Escriba los verbos en el pretérito.(5) _

Naruto frowned. What the hell was that? He looked over at Sai, watching the older boy scribble down answers. "Um… What are we doing?"

Sai looked up to him and then towards the paper. "Do you know what the preterit is?"

"No."

"How far were you in Spanish in your old school?"

"I dunno… Beginner?"

Sai chuckled and pointed to the blanks on the paper and the Spanish words in parentheses. "Okay, the preterit is the past tense of these…" Sai then began to explain one part of the 'lesson'. Naruto nodded, indicating that he was getting it so far. He scribbled down what Sai said. The boy continued his explanation.

Naruto frowned. Okay, it seemed easy for now. He began to fill out the blanks but one of them got him stuck. Leer… "Hey, Sai."

"Hm?"

"Wasn't there some sort of rule about triple vowels or something?"

Sai blinked. "Oh right!" He shifted in his seat to get comfortable. "When it's like that, change the I to Y."

"Oh… Okay…"

"Hey, Dinero."

Naruto didn't respond.

"Dinero…?"

More silence.

"Naruto, that's you."

Naruto jumped. "Huh?" He looked up to see Jiraiya standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Yea?"

"This is your passport. This will contain your participation grade. If you can answer the questions correctly, you get a stamp. You will also get one stamps for being here during class, but that can be taken away if you act up." Jiraiya explained, placing the stapled pack of blank papers on his desk. "Label the months, one on each page, and fill out the front and you're good to go."

"…Okay." Naruto looked down to the booklet thing. He began to label the paper, starting from September instead of August. As he did that, Jiraiya started teaching again, making his way to the front of the class.

"Terminan con los warm-ups?"(6)

Many hands flew up in the air, indicating that people did in fact know the answer and was done with their work. Naruto sighed. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to try but he would anyways. He raised his hand, hoping that he was lucky enough to be right. Who knew…?

Naruto was no idiot…

Most of the time.

---

Naruto closed his locker with a sigh. He had placed his morning things into his locker, keeping what he needed with him. For his first day, the blond still didn't have much, but the reason for going to his locker was pretty obvious. He was assigned books… crappy books. He got one large blue science book and three books for Spanish. Luckily, two of those books were thin and paper back, and the hard cover, main book was at least 80 percent smaller then the large text book. He wasn't going to carry those around.

Somewhere along the line in his 3rd hour, Naruto made a couple of accomplishments. He managed to get 7 stamps, which was a lot for one day, extra credit, and a friend. Well, he wouldn't call him a friend as of right now, but Sai was a cool kid to talk to. Jiraiya had assigned a partner activity (which was optional) for extra credit, and Sai had offered to be the boy's partner.

He also got to learn a little about the male (very little). For one thing, Sai loved to draw and he was amazing. His art could range from silly and cute, to serious and mind blowing. One time he was doodling a picture of Jiraiya lecturing (and Jiraiya was drawn in Chibi form), and the class sitting silently except for one boy that was sleeping. Sai told him the boy in the picture was the boy sitting in the front of the class, snoozing away. Sai said he did that almost everyday.

Naruto also learned that his new buddy was on the Debate squad, and that his partner was the freshman (Sai was a junior) Sasuke. Naruto didn't bother to question about Sasuke at all. He had no reason to… But he was somehow urged to join Debate. The next practice was after school today, tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday, so he told the Raven that he'd join them in practice and see if he liked it. There were also meets on Friday and Saturday, so even if Naruto didn't want to join he'd come and watch what it was like.

Walking down the noisy hall, Naruto took the side stairs that lead to the basement, bouncing down the steps. When he reached the first floor, he noticed Kiba walking down the hall with a dark haired girl by his side. The lively male hadn't noticed Naruto yet so the blond slowed down as he reached the final step, waiting for Kiba to get there.

When the boy finally noticed him, Kiba grinned widely, flashing his pearly whites in Naruto's direction. "Oh! Hey there newbie!" He grinned, pulling the girl forward. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she lowered her head, causing her black hair (though it did look oddly like purple…) to shade her shockingly pale eyes. "Naruto, Hinata, Hinata, Naruto." Kiba introduced.

Bowing politely, the weird eyed girl spoke. "Hello. N-nice to meet… you."

"Likewise…" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Kiba began walking once again. They had another flight of stairs to go down. Heading down to the basement, Naruto began fishing out his orange schedule. Once at the door to the cafeteria, Kiba only lifted his ID quickly, along with Hinata. Naruto handed them the schedule, or rather, he attempted to. The lady at the door barely glimpsed at it before she waved him off, telling him to go in. Naruto shrugged off and caught up to Kiba, walking with the boy towards the table towards the back of the cafeteria, near the windows.

The cafeteria was filling with kids, though Naruto could tell much more were on their way. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see at the table where they were heading.

_Sasuke…_

Kiba sat down across form Sasuke, a little bit to the boy's right. Hinata sat down next to the Uchiha, directly across from Kiba. Naruto stayed standing. He wasn't sure if there was room at the table for him just yet. Kiba looked up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him down quickly.

"Come on! Sit down!" Kiba grinned as Naruto almost slammed face first into the table.

"You don't have to be so rough." Naruto whined, settling into his chair. He looked across from him, seeing Sasuke working on something across from him. He could see a geometry book (just slightly bigger than the Spanish book, but much smaller than the Science one Naruto had) lying in Sasuke's lap, but the boy wasn't paying attention to that. He seemed to be writing a long paper. Besides him on the table, a large orange book (probably the size of his science one) was opened. The boy turned his dark gaze on the book before looking back to his paper, scribbling some more on it again.

"Aww, stop being such a baby." Kiba waved him off, sending a smile at Hinata who had started to do her Math. "Oh, Hinata, what does Hayate assign for homework?"

"Page 432, 1-50, f-first column only." She says off handedly.

Kiba nodded and reached down to his book bag, pulling out an algebra book, which was about the same size as Sasuke's geometry book. On the front, Algebra 1 was written clearly across the top. Naruto rested his head in his hands, looking over at Kiba, watching him do the math. He had to admit, it was really easy math. They were working with exponents and how to calculate them with variables.

"Oi, Shikamaru, let's get some food."

"Nah, it's too troublesome."

"But…"

"You can go. I'm not stopping you."

Naruto looked around to see Shikamaru and Choji coming up. The lazy boy took a seat next to Naruto, looking up the whining Choji. The chubby boy huffed and walked off to one of the three lunch lines. Apparently, Shikamaru wasn't hungry… or maybe he was too lazy to eat?

"Sasuke-kun…" The blond looked to, looking at Hinata who spoke to Sasuke, who hadn't said a word since they got there. The boy didn't seem to hear her, due to the fact that his head phones were in his ears, eliminating all other sounds. She tapped on the boy's shoulder. He looked up to her, pulling away one of his head phones to hear her.

"Yeah?"

That was the first time Naruto heard his voice. His brow shot up into his hairline. The boy's voice was deep, silky, and sexy. Well, Naruto didn't think his voice was sexy **(I DO!!)**, but he could see why the girls adored him so much. Naruto didn't look at men in such a way, but he wasn't afraid to think like a woman once in a while, trying to see what they saw in a man.

"Was there anything due for Kurenai-sensei today?"

Sasuke shook his head, putting the head phones back in his ear, "No, unless you got an extension on your oil pastel drawing, then you have to turn that in. Other than that, we're just going to continue to work on your crayon picture." He said, putting a couple more words on his paper before he picked it up, placing it in a folder. He put away his pen and took out a pencil and a clean sheet of paper. He took the geometry book off of his lap and flipped to a specific page and began that homework. Damn, kids here were such workaholics… except Shikamaru that is…

Naruto sighed. That must mean that the school gives a lot of homework, and lunch was the best time to get it done… Crap… Homework sucked.

---

Well, this was a surprise. Sasuke was in this class with him as well, along with Hinata. And another shocker was the fact that he sat right by Sasuke. He wondered why but when the teacher, Kurenai, began taking attendance, he realized it was because their last name. (Uzumaki was the last name on the list, Uchiha was second to last). Hinata was also located across from the two boys, only one seat down (Naruto learned her last name was Hyuuga, which was in the beginning of the alphabet, but there were a hell of a lot of kids with the last name being in the A's, and very little after H's.)

Kurenai-sensei was a nice woman, from what Naruto noticed. She had long wavy black hair, and brown eyes that seemed to shine red in certain lights. Around her room, various pictures and drawings were taped along her walls. The one directly behind him belonged to Sai, who had her 2nd hour. His picture was of a hand, colored a tan color, and the hand had a black pencil, most likely an ebony pencil, and it was drawing a cat and a man in a doctor's uniform. The cool thing about the picture was the fact that it was undone. The line of the doctor's arm stopped right where the drawn pencil was.

He also noticed that one of the pictures, next to Kurenai's door, belonged to Hinata. It was a really cute picture of a girl helping a crying child, while another girl was picking flowers in the corner, and another girl feeding a baby (probably a child or sibling) some medicine. Kurenai had explained to him that the criteria for those pictures were to draw things that are important to you without words.

From that, Naruto concluded that Hinata liked to help people, she liked flowers, and she'd probably like to be a doctor of some sort. It was a cute picture. Kurenai explained to him the next assignment, which was to draw a picture that consisted only of a house, a tree, a flower, an animal, and a human form. To make the picture, Naruto had to use all of his imagination and combine those five items in unnatural ways, taking up the entire sheet. She gave him small pieces of sketch paper, an art folder (that was huge!), tracing paper, and the final paper.

Naruto sighed and took out a pencil and stared at his paper. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd want to do yet. He turned his deep blue gaze to the Uchiha next to him, who was currently darkening the lines on his final copy. He raised an eyebrow; Kurenai said she just assigned the project Friday… Sasuke most have really liked art if he _actually _worked on it over the weekend. Either way, his picture was impressive. Sasuke drew a boy, teenaged, posing for seemed to be a camera shoving the peace sign in the camera's face. The flowers made up his head phones, which lead down to his house shaped iPod. And then, the tree was in his arms, and was actually his guitar. For the animal, the boy wore multiple "ribbons" which were actually snakes. Naruto _wished_ he could draw something like that. The best he could do was probably a stick figure. He was never so confident in his art.

Noticing that the boy was staring, Sasuke looked towards Naruto, a single white headphone stuck in his ear. He sent Naruto a blank look that said nothing but Naruto had an idea of what the boy was trying to say.

"Oh… Sorry." Naruto muttered, looking back to his own paper. He bit down on his lip and began sketching out three ideas on the small sketch paper. He really didn't now what to do so he just picked his favorite one, which happened to be a picture of a girl, who took up the whole left side of the paper. She had a small smile on her face as she stared into her palm. She was looking at a fluffy bird (who remains uncolored). The flowers were her pony tail holders, and the house was her body (the roof was her boobs…), and out of the chimney, smoke swirled into a circle and rose to the top of the paper, becoming the solid tree who's leaves became her hair. Naruto tilted his head to the side. That would have to do. It was better than his crappy haunted house, and the giant fighting snake with a midget on its head, wielding a rose as its sword.

He yawned, hearing the bell ring. He raised an eyebrow. The class was really short. To his surprise, no one moved; it was almost as if they didn't hear it. In the hall, he could hear students running out the screaming, acting like fools. One person actually began singing, really badly, in the halls, causing the class to erupt in silent laughter. Kurenai simply called for someone to close the door before the room fell silent again.

Naruto shrugged it off and continued to draw in silence. That's when a thought crossed his mind. How the hell does he get to his next class? From the looks of it, his class was on the 3rd floor, but at the moment, he was on the 1st. The halls were really long here, and got really crowded during passing times, so he needed to know how to get there and not get lost.

Getting lost was bad…

Very bad…

Leaning back in his chair, Naruto arched his back to get his schedule out of his back pocket. A small wave of cool hair slapped his stomach as his shirt rode up slightly. He let his ass fall back to the seat, flipping open the folded piece of paper. _Room… 304…_ He looked up to Sasuke and tapped on the boy's arm. Sure, Kiba had nothing good to say about the boy but he would take his chances.

Coal black eyes met with deep blue as a moment of silence passed through them. The Uchiha reached up to his lone head phone and pulled it out of his ear, shooting a slightly annoyed glare at Naruto. "What?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke's voice had changed dramatically. When he heard the Uchiha talk to Hinata, his voice was deep, smooth, and calm. Now, it was still deep… smooth… but harsh, cold, and slightly angry.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Well?"

"Ah… Oh! Um… How do you get to room 304 from here?"

Sasuke stared at him momentarily. "You have Orochimaru next?"

"Ah…" He looked back to his paper. "Yup."

Sasuke huffed and put his head phone back in his ear. Naruto blinked and puffed up a bit in anger. The nerve of that boy!

"Just follow me." Sasuke said before Naruto's hot temper could take over.

"Wha-?"

"I have him next, dobe." Sasuke put away his ebony pencil and dragged out a box of crayons, giving them a distasteful look.

"…Dobe?! Who the hell do you think you are, asshole?!" Naruto snapped, though he voice was still quiet (shockingly).

"Hn."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and turned his back on the boy, noticing the slightly worried look on Hinata's face. She must have heard them.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

There it was again. All edginess and bitterness in Sasuke's voice seemed to have left him when Hinata spoke.

"Come on, d-did you have… to b-be so rude to N-Naruto-san?"

"Hn…" Sasuke looked away from her but her gaze never faltered. Knowing that she wasn't going to stop looking at the moment, he sighed and looked back to Naruto, taking out his ear piece. "Okay, I'm sorry for being rude to you… I've just been having a bad day… I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He was having a bad day?

Hah! He was right! Hell yea!

Naruto blinked. Sasuke seemed only half sincere about his words. It was like… he meant it, but at the same time, he didn't. Like apologies killed him whenever he said them.

"Damn straight!"

"I'm being nice here, Dobe, don't push it."

"Shut up! The name is _not_ Dobe, it's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Whatever."

Naruto twitched. "I swear you're gonna get your ass kicked for that attitude of yours…" Now Naruto understood why Kiba didn't like him. He was a total ass.

"As soon as the female population grows brains, I'll start worrying about that…" Sasuke's comment drew a slight giggle from Hinata. She looked to Naruto's confused face.

"Sasuke-kun has n-never had to w-worry about… f-fighting." She said, a small blush forming on her cheeks when she realized she had Naruto's eyes on her. She didn't like being stared at.

"Let me guess." Naruto said with a smug look on his face. "The girls fight for him?" He heard Sasuke snort but otherwise, the boy was still silent. Hinata shook her head faintly.

"They don't f-fight _for_ him… they s-scare off any comp-petition _before_ a fight c-can start."

Naruto grinned, looking at the boy who took out a green, blue, dark blue and sea green crayon, and began to color the boy's shirt, starting from the sea green. "What, the little wuss can't fight for himself?"

"You want to test that theory?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the grinning boy.

"Is that a threat, hun?"

"I swear I'll-!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata blushed a bit when all eyes turned on her. She put her head down but kept her eyes on the boys. "C-come o-on you two. Can't w-we all just get along?"

"No."

"Sure."

"…"

"What?"

"Sure? We're going to get along?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Course, hun."

"Don't call me that."

"Gotcha… Hu-."

"Shut up"

Hinata sweat dropped. Well… At least Sasuke wasn't killing any one yet.

Keyword… Yet.

Naruto still had to watch his back.

Hinata feared the boy didn't know that yet.

---

Fear raked through Naruto's body as he stared in to creepy golden eyes. The smiling pale man made his blood run cold. Was he the only one feeling fear towards this man? He was so creepy! Seriously… he was like… white! Whiter than rice! Whiter than paper! He was a true cracker! No… WHITER THAN THAT!

"So… What's your name?"

"…N… Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Say it backwards."

"…What?"

"Say your first name backwards."

"Um… Ot… u… ran…"

The man raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened in fake surprise. "Very nice…" He kept his eyes on Naruto long enough to unnerve the boy. What was wrong with this guy?!

Then, as fast as Naruto could blink, the man spun to his desk and bent over, placing his finger on the paper there. He ran his fingers down the paper and looked up. He scanned the class like a hawk and looked back down.

"Okay…. Have a seat, very last seat by the windows next to Uchiha." He said, not looking at the boy. Damn why was Naruto stuck with Sasuke so much? Curse his last name!

Naruto grudgingly walked to wards the back right as Sasuke stood and walked to the front of the class, holding the school's planner book in his arms. Naruto blinked and sat down, hearing the bell ring. Before it could even finish, Orochimaru had shut the door and walked back to his desk, seemingly taking a silent attendance. Naruto watched as Sasuke headed back to his desk and pulled out another large book (about the size of the orange one Naruto saw him with before), flipped to a page that had a map on it, and then pull out a three subject note book. Naruto would have continued to watch but Orochimaru was standing above him already with the same large book and a brown shopping bag.

"You know how to cover them right?" Naruto nodded dumbly. Orochimaru placed them on Naruto's desk, marched back up to the front of the class, picked up scissors, tape, two pink papers stapled together, and marched back to Naruto's desk. No wonder this man was so skinny… He walked a hell of a lot. Orochimaru began to explain the two pink sheets, saying it was rules of his class, the supplies Naruto would need, and advice for studying. He began to walk back to the front where Orochimaru stopped in front of the class, standing there for a moment, even though everyone was dead silent.

"As always…" The man started his voice quiet. Even in the silent room it was hard to hear him in the back. "All great empires must fall under another. Religions form, people die… We just got out of Daoism, Legalism, and Confucianism. Now we're going to move into the new, rising Empire in Italy… Also know as… The Might…" He took a step backwards, heading towards the over head projector behind him. Kids automatically began to ready themselves for what Naruto assumed was notes. "The Power…" Orochimaru fixed the papers on it just before he turned it on. "The majesty…" He flicked off the closest light, "OF ROME!"

Now, if Naruto didn't have much self restraint he would have started screaming at the very moment. Orochimaru practically screamed those last to words, shocking Naruto out of his stupor. Luckily, he wasn't alone.

"God, Orochimaru-sensei! Don't do that!" A girl in the front said, causing some of the class to laugh.

"You should be used to that by now, Sakurako." The girl right next to her said. Orochimaru was simply smiling at them. Now that Naruto thought about it, that girl _was_ in his gym class… He remembered now.

"But before we get into Rome, we'll start with Greece, and the rise and fall of both Athens and Sparta under the Persian Empire." Orochimaru continued with his lecture in the dead silent class. Next to him, Sasuke took his notes rapidly, easily keeping up with the man's quick lecture. "Look up here. Listen." The class fell silent again (There was no talking, and the only noise in the class was the scratching of pen or pencil on paper. Now even that died). "Can you see way these _powers_ fall?" There was a moment of silence. "Because it becomes over populated.

"As they grow, people become corrupt. Then leaders are born. They take over; make stupid changes because they are incompetent pieces of…"

"Crap!" The class chorused. Naruto blinked. Did Orochimaru teach them to say things like that? An amused smile crossed Orochimaru's face before it dropped. "As it grows, Konoha high school- I mean… the empire…" Some kids chuckled. Naruto didn't get it… "Will fall from low funds, and students who don't know how to do there work." Naruto saw the boy in front of him flinch. Heh… Lazy sucker. "Look. We have yet again another new student. 34 students… in one room. When I was in school, the most we'd have was 14."

Naruto heard whispers and saw eyes turn to him momentarily before they focused again on their teacher. Naruto looked down to his almost covered book. Might as well finish that… Maybe he wouldn't notice that Orochimaru had once again begun giving notes. He heard Sasuke flip his page. Damn… he was on his 3rd sheet of notes already. Oh crap. Maybe the boy just wrote really big and sloppy… yea… that's it… there was no way the man gave that much notes!

As Naruto finished covering his book, he picked up his trash and was about to get up to throw it away but as soon as he looked up, Orochimaru was already in front of him.

"HOLY SHI-!"

"I'll take those."

A moment of silence passed through the class before each student (Minus Sasuke) broke out in to hysteria. The sound of laughter rung into Naruto's ears, which caused his face to heat up in embarrassment. He gave his trash to his teacher, hearing a low chuckle sound beside him. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, seeing the boy stare at him with amused black eyes. His facial expression screamed You-are-such-an-idiot and Naruto felt his face heat up again.

"Shut up, Teme." He whispered, leaning back to watch the class from the back. He didn't have anything at the moment to he'd start being a part of the class tomorrow.

"Whatever you say, Dobe."

Naruto glared. Damn Uchiha…

---

"Well, I think it is clear that we have a new student."

Naruto looked up to his teacher. The man was sitting on top of a student desk which was placed in the front of the class. He sat with a smile on his face, looking over his class with warm eyes. The class quieted down and stared at Naruto. Then man turned his brown eyes to Naruto, letting his hand flicker out to the class. "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

Naruto blinked. Did he want to talk about himself? He crossed his arms, a thoughtful look crossing his foxy features. "Hm… Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto… and I like Ramen… A lot… but I really despise…" Naruto made a face, "…the three minute wait for it to cook." The class giggled while the teacher sent him an amused look accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting… Well, have a seat in that empty desk right over there and we shall begin."

Naruto nodded to the man and headed over to the only open desk in the class. He was in the first seat of the third row (The class was set with six rows of 3 chairs on each side of the room). Beside him on his left, was a boy in a cream colored jacket, puffy brown hair, and dark glasses that covered his eyes. Naruto got the vague impression that he was blind. Behind the blind boy was the other girl Kiba had told him to ignore. He wasn't sure which one she was. She had long blond hair and deep, blue eyes. She was either Sakura or Ino, but Kiba didn't specify which girl was which, but he was sure he'd find out with in the class.

"Alright, I'm sure you remember that you had homework to do last night…"

"Yea! It was boring!" A girl behind Naruto yelled out. Her voice was so loud and annoying. He figured she couldn't whisper if her life depended on it.

"Everything's boring to you, Hiyami."

"Shut up, Niro."

The teacher sighed at them and stood up, continuing as if that didn't happen. "All you need right now is a piece of paper, and a pen." Groans sounded around the class, which made Naruto blink. "To prove you did the reading, all I want you to do is answer these 5 questions to the best of your ability." The man pointed to the questions on the board and explained each one of them vaguely so the kids understood it, but couldn't answer it if they didn't read the passage given to them for homework. Naruto sat in a comfortable silence as the kids scribbled answers on their papers. Naruto watched their faces. Some of the students were relaxed, while others sat, fidgeting nervously, a clear indication that they had no damn clue on how to answer the questions.

"Uzumaki-kun, can you come here for a minute?"

Looking up, Naruto walked to the teacher, trying to remember what his name was. The teacher handed him a big orange book looking like the one Sasuke had at lunch. He came to the conclusion that Sasuke also had this teacher. The man wrote his name in the book, and told him he should bring it to class everyday, unless they were told other wise. Naruto nodded and watched as he walked back to the front of the class.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto blinked. So that's his name.

"Yes?"

"Where do we put it when we're done?"

"Just wait, I'll collect it in…" Iruka paused, "… about two minutes."

Naruto sighed and flipped through the text book, staring at the pages of stories and biographies. He groaned and let his head fall on the desk silently. Iruka then began talking, telling the students to finish the thought they were on and then pass the papers up, and over. Naruto sat up and took the papers handed to him, handing it down the front towards Iruka. Once all the papers were in the front, Iruka placed them on his desk and came over to the student desk in the front of the class and sat on it.

"Okay, according to the reading last week, there was much more to Emily than meets the eye. It was obvious that she was a bit… on the crazy side."

"She was crazy!"

"…Yes Hiyami-chan… I just said that…"

"I know."

Naruto shook his head, continuing to flip through the large quantity or papers that the book held. Absently listening to Iruka speak, Naruto's eyes caught interest in a poem of a girl who didn't understand what she saw in the mirror. Reading over the solemn words, the young Uzumaki smiled sadly, feeling more of a connection to the poem than one would expect. Looking back up to Iruka, the man had finally gotten off the table, and went to the board, drawing some sort of… mutated bed (maybe?).

"As you can see… my art sucks very badly," That was an understatement… "But this picture is a symbol, along with the pillow, the skeleton, and the hair. I want you to get in groups, which _I_ will assign for you, and discuss the significance of these items, and other items throughout the short story." With that, Iruka instructed every two rows to turn and face each other, making each team a group of six.

As Naruto began to shift his desk, he looked across from him to see the blind kid with the fro staring directly at him. Naruto stared back, not speaking on anything. The blond chick also turned around with a sigh, resting her head in her palms lazily. There was silence between them until another kid, a boy, decided to speak.

"So um…"

"She was a necrophiliac!"

Naruto looked at the girl besides him who had just blurted out rather humorous information.

"Excuse me?" The blond girl spoke, causing Naruto to stare at her momentarily. Her voice was very high pitched, slightly annoying, though there was still a slight sexual sound to her voice that couldn't go unnoticed.

"Think about it, Ino." Ah, so she's Ino. "There was a dent in the pillow right? Dents in pillows normally show evidence that a person has been sleeping in it for years without fluffing it or cleaning it. The husband's body was decomposed, and 'smiling' a clear indication that he was having 'fun' as he died. There was her hair in the pillow, showing that she had been sleeping in the bed. MY best bet is…" The girl smirked, leaning back on her chair, "that she poisoned him and fucked him graciously in his last moments and left his body there in the same position until she to… died."

There was a small silence around their group before the boy at the other end and Ino started laughing rather hysterically.

"Oh wow! That makes so much sense now that I think about it!" Ino said, calming her laugher just a bit, though the smile was still present on her face. "That's a sick story man… what if she kept fucking the dead body through the years?"

Naruto snickered, listening to the conversation intently. Was that _really_ how the story went?! (7)

"God that would be gross…" The girl frown before grabbing the sides of her desk, rocking her hips wildly. "Oh yes daddy! Move that bone inside me!"

More laugher erupted from their tiny group (minus the blind kid of course), but the 6th member of their group decided to speak up. "Oh come on! We all know that penises don't _have_ any bones. After the skin is gone, that's it. No more penis."

"…She could use his fingers…"

Another wave of amused (yet disgusted) laughter came from their group, catching the attention of other groups. Hah! This class would be more interesting that he thought!

Naruto was beginning to fall in love with this school already!

---

Standing next to the very creepy looking teacher, Naruto waited patiently as the large math teacher checked over his seating chart, making sure that he wouldn't put the blond in someone else's seat.

"Alright… To the back with you kid, second to last seat next to the bubble gum over there."

Naruto nodded to the large man, noticing the rather long scar that stretched across his face. He made his way to the back of the class, sitting in the seat next to the bubble gum, who he recognized as Sakura from earlier. Said girl didn't say anything to him at first, though she did raised a perfectly plucked pink eyebrow in his direction.

"New kid?"

Naruto didn't need her to say more than two words to know what she meant, "Yeah."

"Hm." She turned her head away from him, seemingly examining her nails. There was a silence around them, only broken by the sound of loudly chattering children and the sound of Ibiki scribbling some gibberish on the board. Just before the man Sakura turned back to him. "So where ya from?"

Naruto looked at the girl, her sparkling green eyes reflecting her curiosity, "A small school in Hokkaido…" He said quietly.

"Ah… that's far from here, huh?" She had her head rested in her right palm comfortably, constantly looking at the nails on her left hand. "Miss your friends from your old school?"

Naruto looked back at her, "Well, I didn't have many friends but… yeah… I miss them."

"Hm…" She put down her hands, letting her beautifully manicured nails beat against the table. She made true eye contact with him momentarily before she decided to fully look at him, taking in the sight of his face. "…You're cute."

Blond eyebrows shot into their hairline, "Uh… thanks?"

She giggled a bit, sitting up in her chair. She held out her hand, letting her pink hair caress her cheeks, "Haruno Sakura."

Naruto took her hand a bit uncertainly, shaking it hesitantly, "Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled sweetly at the blond, getting a slight blush from him. _She has a pretty smile. _Looking away from her, Naruto missed her change in demeanor. Her simple smile had changed to one of a semi triumphant smirk.

Ibiki turned back around, throwing the chalk directly at the student in the center of the class who was talking the loudest. "Alright you load of brats! Class has started so that means SHUT UP!"

A heavy silence shrouded the room.

"Now… on to attendance."

Naruto stared at the obviously bipolar teacher, watching him pull out the attendance sheet, quickly calling off each name.

"So, Naruto-kun…" Sakura started, staring back at him with her half lidded green eyes, "You have a girlfriend?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, "I never knew it was possible to get a girlfriend in one day…"

She chuckled, her low yet highly flirtatious voice rung in his ears, "Of course it is… you just gotta take it when the chance comes… and with your looks, it shouldn't be that, HERE!" Raising her hand, she looked up at Ibiki as he called her name but looked directly into Naruto's eyes once more, "hard…"

Naruto smirked at her, shifting his position in his chair. "Excuse me… but… are you _flirting_ with me, Haruno_-san_?"

"Maybe I am…" She smirked back, "maybe I'm not. What do you think?"

"Here! Well… it seems to me… that you are flirting but… surly this blond one could be mistaken."

Sakura giggled, pulling out her Algebra 2 text book, "You're funny, Blondie…"

"Why, thank you," Naruto turned his cerulean orbs to the front of the class, looking on as Ibiki began to teach. He faintly heard the man say something about exponential decay. Not knowing what he was talking about, Naruto craned his neck a bit to catch a glimpse of Sakura's text book, only to draw attention to himself.

"OI! Uzumaki! Move over and share the book with her because I swear if you break my desk… I will kill you." And with that, the blond hastily moved his desk over, not wanting to feel the wrath of this very strange man. Sakura was quietly giggling at the look on the blonde's face. Naruto only shot her a look that said screamed "Shut up" before shifting his gaze back on the book.

For some reason, even though the girl seemed nice enough, there was something off about the way she was treating him. Naruto was a good judge when it came to people and figuring out when they have things up their sleeves, and he just felt that her interest in him wasn't innocent. Either she was plotting something, or she was just a flat out whore… Naruto preferred the former to the latter but… it wasn't unnatural to find whores in high school… even if they were freshman.

Shaking away the thought, Naruto looked through the math book, noting how easy this 'exponential decay' thing really was. _Hm… I might actually PASS math! Now there's a happy thought…_

---

"Ughhhhh!"

"What's up kid?! You sound like you just walked 30 miles with 50 pounds of books weighing down each arm and leg you own!"

Naruto titled his head back on the couch, looking at the upside down face of his guardian. "Oh shut up! I hate walking home mind you! Why couldn't you have just signed me up for the bus?!"

The figure titled their head, looking at Naruto's cutely pouting face. "Now why would I do that?"

Naruto spun around on the couch with relative ease, glaring at the taller figure with bright blue eyes. "BECAUSE I LIVE 5 FUCKING MILES AWAY!"

"…"

"…"

"So?"

"What do you mean SO?!"

"5 miles should be nothing for you. Don't you run 10 miles as a warm up anyways…? Not to mention the fact that after you war up you run an extra 15 miles for a normal exercise. You're not out of shape kid."

Naruto groaned, sounding slightly childish as he crossed his arms, resting his head on the couch with a pout. "But… walking home with this book bag, is very tiring. Not to mention it was POURING out there!" He whined, giving his guardian his ultra special Uzumaki puppy eyes, water from his wet hair dripping down his sad face.

His 'parent' blanched. "Come on! Don't do that to me! You now how adorable you look doing that!"

Water formed in the corners of Naruto's baby blue eyes.

"Nn! Stop it!"

His lip quivered.

All he saw was his guardian's face lighting up in delight before his face was smothered in overly large boobs. "Awww! So CUTE!"

"Gah! ANKO! I can't breath!"

"I warned you not to do it!"

"GAHH!"

Ah yes… the Mitarashi household was always the only place that Naruto feared…

Living here was surely going to be the death of him.

---TBC---

1: You know I made that crap up… xD Such terrible names. Hehe

2: I don't think they'd allow a perverted teacher to run the gym class, so in public, Kakashi won't read his little… books… but he will when class is out, which could probably lead to more humor in future chapters.

3: I have no clue what their called, but our school calls them dividers… Think a large curtain that is as hard as a wall…

4: Hello class, you all have homework for me.  I think that's what it means… I know I can pull of a B in Spanish but that doesn't make me very good at it. Heh. Tell me if a make any mistakes.

5: Write the Verbs in the past tense.

6: Are you all finished with your warm-ups? Now, I dunno if there is a word for warm-up… My teacher says there really isn't but since I'm copying her, I've decided to not check and see, but just leave it the way she does it. Heh.

7: Believe it or not… the story is called _A Rose for Emily_ by William Faulkner. I love it.

Also, I can assure you that I have no real clue as to how this story will be going, nor do I really know how it's going to end. I mean, I have an idea of how I want to end it but I still have no clue. Heh, so, you will have to bear with me.

And about Sasuke's art, the tree to guitar idea actually came from my good friend, Kiara (Though the headphones, the iPod house and everything else was my idea). She is a wonderful artist and her anime rocks my socks. Since I have no real imagination, I decided to take the assignments from my school… We really had to do that… The one I drew is the one Naruto is doing. It's not very creative in my eyes. (Sob)

Oh, and I know it's odd to see Sasuke and Naruto get along when they first meet, but that's how I want it. I'm giving Sasuke a different personality (still cold and stuff) but a bit more… tolerable. I want this story to take a different approach than most.

I'm going to have much fun with Orochimaru… I gave him the personality of my real History teacher… who rules!

NE! I think you should pay special attention to Sakura and Naruto's relationship throughout this… I've decided to make it… sort of… different….

…

This is a long ass chapter... no?

Don't expect all chapters this length. If that happens, I'll never get it out…

But REVIEWS will make me write a lot… and be verrryyy motivated. –wink, wink, hint, hint-


End file.
